


Changes in Dynamic

by TheSnackThatSmilesBack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Pack Feels, Pizza, Pizza boy!Danny, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnackThatSmilesBack/pseuds/TheSnackThatSmilesBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack meeting is interrupted by some new feelings rising to the surface. Also pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my sister who just started watching last month and just got to the part where Erica goes byebye

The pack was all chillin at the Hale house when suddenly Stiles jumped up and screamed "I WANT A PIZZA!"

"Lol ok dude calm down," Scott said. He was too busy making out with Allison. 

"Hi yeah is this Joe Mama's Pizza," Stiles asked the dude on the phone and then fell over cause he was laughin too hard for skool. 

"That's enough bro" Derek frowned. 

"Damn" Stiles said sadly. 

Everyone was making out. It was the very picture of heteronormativity. 

UNTIL DANNY SHOWED UP!!!!!!1

"Got the pizza" he said. 

"Oh no! I thought I hung up!" Derek said. 

"I didn't know you worked at Joe Mama's Pizza," Jackson said. 

"Well I do know." Danny replied. "Did someone order one box of.......GAY FABULOUSITY???!?" Danny began to squirt gayness out of his hands like a fire breathing dragon only less fire more gay and less breath more hands and less dragon more badass mofo. 

"HALP IM GAY NAO" Scott shouted. He shoved Allison on the floor and began making out with Isaac. Stiles and Derek also began to make out as did Erica and Lydia and Danny and Jackson. 

"Oh no there is no one for me to make out with now" Alison said with deep despair in her voice. 

"You can make out with...." Derek looked around. "My cat."

"But u don't have a cat dawg" Isaac reminded him with a mouth full of Scott's tongue. 

"Exactly" Derek said. Everyone laughed at Allison for eight hundred thousand years.


End file.
